


Me Time

by Bubonicc



Series: Humanformers [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Humanformers, Masturbation, Other, Self servicing, Voyeurism, pillow humping, self indulged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:09:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8390242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubonicc/pseuds/Bubonicc
Summary: Alone in his apartment, Swerve decides to blow off a little steam before he calls it a night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Self indulged, short because the week has been far too busy to do anything longer. Was originally gonna do something with Kup but I already have two of him doing something like this so I might as well change it up.

Droning on behind him, the TV played another rerun of his favorite show. How many times had he seen it, a dozen perhaps, maybe more? Having his back to the TV didn't bother him, he knew all the words, what lines were next, and who said them. As of right now it was more for noise than entertainment, as he had other plans of keeping himself preoccupied for the night.

Laying on his side with his face pressed into his pillow, Swerve rubbed his thighs together. He huffed, feeling the twang of arousal radiating in dull waves through his groin and up into his belly. It swirled there making him squirm to the point he kicked at the covers at the end of his bed.

"Mhm~" A heavy hand moved its way downward toward the soft fabric of Swerve’s boxers, appropriately decorated with little hearts. From there, curious fingers pressed into the fabric. He rubbed tenderly, feeling the mass under the fabric twitch to life. It stiffened the longer he touched and rubbed, bulging outward from the fabric after only a few seconds of toying with himself. It always happened like this, it never took much for him to go from zero to sixty. Already he could feel the uncomfortable cling of the fabric against the head of his shaft, stuck there from the fluid he had already been leaking.

Against his palm he could feel the warm wet sensation of his fluid staining his boxers, and with time it would only get worse. Embracing it, he rubbed up and down harder until his shaft extended further and further until it reached the lip of his boxers. At first it struggled to get past the tight waistband, but with a little help it peeped out into the open, greeting Swerve with a bright red and aroused head. It oozed clear fluid onto his lower belly, gushing out more each time Swerve's hand provided it with a lovely upstroke.

"Oh fuck~" He paused when his cock throbbed against his palm, stiff and needy; it ached for more than what he was currently offering.  " _Huh_ ~" Swallowing hard and licking his lips, Swerve moved his hand back, pausing only a moment to play with the sticky fluid he had produced and swirled it around the head. Digging his thumb into the narrow slit and rubbing back and forth, Swerve made his own thighs quake. It was quite an exotic feeling, and for a moment he wondered if he should try to sound himself one day. Though with his luck something weird would happen and he would panic and freak himself out, best to just leave it to his big hands to satisfy himself.  

Pushing chubby fingers under his tight waistband, Swerve slipped inside and cupped himself. Licking his lips and swallowing hard, he started to grope himself until once again his shaft throbbed against his wrist, wanting his attention. It swelled and settled every few minutes, wanting something to help the ache.

Wrapping thick fingers around his cock, Swerve rolled back onto his side and curled in on himself. From there grabbed himself and stroked, once, twice, three times until he could feel his face burning.

"Mhm~" He worked slow, not being able to get far as the fabric constrained his hand. At first it didn't matter, his wanted a slow steady pace, just enough to get him warmed up and wet. Plus there was something about rubbing himself off inside of his boxers that he liked. Something dirty and secretive about it that made his cock throb harder in his palm.

Pausing after only a minute or two, Swerve shifted and with his free hand slipped his thumb under the waistband of his boxers and shimmied them off. Tossing them over the edge of the bed and stuffing his free arm under his pillow, he yanked the plush against his face and cuddled into it. If he needed to he could yank it against his face and muffle himself if he became too loud. Living wall to wall with other tenants meant that they could sometimes hear everything that went on and vise versa.

Palm slick with fluid, Swerve used it to his advantage and rubbed up and down faster. Working himself over until he felt harsh pangs of pleasure swelling in his lower belly, he grunted into his pillow. It felt good, certainly not as good as someone else doing it, but none the less it was good. All day he had needed to blow off steam and the moment he had flopped down on his bed he could feel himself already getting stiff.

"Mhm!~" He yanked harder, biting into his pillow when he felt a pressure building, all too familiar. In his hand he felt his cock expand, pulsing, letting him know if he kept this up he would cum. Should he? He kept rubbing, or should he tease himself longer and make the night more fun than usual. He would rub one out and sleep any night, but tonight he wanted it to last just a little longer. It had been so long since he had really toyed with himself.

Hand halting abruptly at the base of his cock, he squeezed, feeling his cock twitch in protest against his belly. He rubbed once, nice and slow, letting the waves of pleasure he had stocked up on wade out until the usual pang of arousal had been left.

With some effort, he sat up and got onto his knees. Sitting slightly, he snagged his pillow and fluffed it up before folding it in half and creating a nice crease in the middle.

If his bed hadn't been mostly made up of pillows perhaps he would found a better way to occupy his needy hips for the night, but this would do just fine. As long as he remembered to toss it off the bed when he was done he wouldn't need to fear accidentally face planting into it when he was done and tired.

Setting the pillow down before himself and fluffing it up a bit, Swerve scooted himself forward until his shaft was resting on top of the soft fabric. Significantly softer than his boxers, the pillow felt much better to grind against. Certainly it lacked a life to it that a partner could provide, but it was the best he had on hand and he could make do just fine.

Working his hips back and forth slowly, Swerve rubbed the underside of his drooling cock against the top of the pillow as if to tease it.

"Huh... _huff_... okay~" Licking his lips and leaning back, Swerve grabbed himself and angled his shaft downward towards the pillow’s crease. Leaning forwards, he pushed between the plush folds and gently thrusted forwards.

The pillow submitted to him and he slipped between the folds with ease, offering little pleasure until he leaned over the pillow and hugged it. Immediately the plush walls closed around his cock and he groaned.

"Okay... _huff..._ okay... okay~" Pulling his hips back and withdrawing himself, he paused before thrusting forward. "Mhm~!" Jamming himself between the folds, a dull pang of pleasure surged through his hips, and he pulled back and pushed forward again.

Wasting no time taking it slow, he rutted into his pillow without mercy. Bumping hard enough that the pillow squished against his belly, he kept pushing and pushing until he couldn't bend his hips any further. Harder and harder, he bit into the pillow, hugging it tighter to his chest as to make sure it didn't slide out.

"O-Oh fuck.... oh _fuck~_ " Trembling, he bit down harder, squeezing his eyes shut as he felt the pressure in his groin growing. Tighter and tighter the knot wound, and he felt it gathering. He was close, so close. 

Bucking his hips deeper into his pillow, he hugged it as hard as he could, attempt to simulate the clenching of someone else's body. "Oh fuck I'm gonna cum... _fuck~_ " He choked out to himself right before pushing his face down into his pillow and wailing. "I'm- HUHF~ I'm cumming~"

Smooth thrusts became jagged, hips once moving at a nice pace jerked and paused as his working cock swelled and throbbed. One hard twitch and a spurt of cum ejected into the pillow’s crevasse. A second, and another thick glob of cum followed the first, making the space between the pillow hot and sticky.

" _Huh... huff... huh..._ " Keeping his grip tight around his pillow, he tried to thrust himself through his orgasm, relishing the sweet release and the last little spurts his shaft gave before settling.

Moving his hips back and forth slowly for maybe a few seconds more, he finally came to a stop, panting into his pillow that he had now drooled all over and soiled.

Cheeks damp with sweat, his hair clung to him as he sat up and fixed his crooked visor. Now was the part he felt a bit dirty, and not the good kind. The “I can't believe I just did that” kind of dirty.

The room was dark, nothing but the light from the TV illuminating him and the furniture around. Empty and alone, Swerve looked up and watched the TV for a moment.

Eyes heavy, he looked away, looking down at his soiled pillow and thinking what a mess he had made. No matter, that was a job for future Swerve to deal with, as of right now present Swerve was tired and ready to settle and sleep.

Tossing the pillow from the bed, Swerve reached down off the bed and felt around for his boxers. He cursed to himself for having tossed them so bed, but the moment he felt them he pulled them back up and put them on.

Pulling over a few clean pillows and fluffing them up, Swerve laid himself down. Cuddling between them and pulling using his foot to grab the covers at the end of the bed, he pulled them over himself.

Visor reflecting his TV, he watched the show playing until his eyes grew too heavy to keep open. Slowly, he drifted off.


End file.
